Thunderstorm
by harrypottergleek97
Summary: Dan experiences a thunderstorm after a tragic event and Phil tries to comfort him, I guess theres sort of a little Phan :)
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderstorm **

**Chapter 1: Alone **

Dan was stood on the balcony, gazing out at the typical London scene. He glanced up at the sky and watched the grey rain clouds worriedly and said to himself "I hope Phil makes it home before it starts pouring down". He sighed and wandered back into the apartment, closing the glass door behind him. He missed Phil, and didn't want him to end up ill again because of the stupid rain. He wandered to the sofa and sat down, unsure of what to do with himself. Phil had gone out to get them a Starbucks, and Dan regretted letting him go now. He was just thinking about how bad he would feel if Phil ended up getting soaked, when the rain suddenly poured down. Typical. Rain didn't start slowly here, didn't give you a bit of warning. It just suddenly started thrashing down on you. Then Dan saw the flash of lightning through the window and he sprung up, running towards his bedroom.

He slammed his door behind him and ran around the room closing all the curtains quickly. He heard the loud boom of thunder and winced, trying to ignore it. He jumped quickly under the duvet, pulling it over his head. He reached out and grabbed a pillow, covering his head with it under the duvet, trying to cover the sound in any way possible. He scrunched his eyes together and curled into a ball, focusing on breathing deeply. He felt suffocated by the pillow and duvet, but he didn't really care. He preferred that to the storm. _Calm down _he scolded himself _it's just a stupid storm. _His body didn't seem to agree however, Dan's heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. He was tempted to go get his headphones to try and distract himself, but he really didn't want to leave his sanctuary. He'd never liked storms, but it had got worse recently.

Phil stood, wrapped in his coat for warmth, in the middle of a busy Starbucks. He had just ordered and was waiting for them to finish making his and Dan's drinks when he heard the harsh noise of rain suddenly pelting the window. Soon after, he heard the boom of thunder and murmured "Shit!" before turning and running from the café, pulling his hood up as he went.

Dan whimpered slightly, even though he knew it was stupid. The thunder couldn't hurt him, but common sense didn't play a large part in his fear. All he could think was _where's Phil? I hope nothing's happened to him. I need him here, please hurry._ He hated being alone at the best of times, but it was worse when all he could hear was the echoing of thunder, even under all the bedding. He thought there was a chance he was imagining it, but that didn't make it any less terrifying. He just wanted Phil to hold him, to whisper to him that everything was fine. He hated being alone.

Dan was alone, and Phil needed to get back now. His feet pounded on the wet pavement and his breath was shallow and quick. He wasn't the fittest, but at least his long legs meant he was quick. He felt pain shoot up his side, but he didn't stop. _He had to get to Dan, he was probably terrified! _He was shoving through the crowds now, not caring about the shouts he was getting. Phil couldn't bear the thought of Dan being frightened without Phil there to calm him down. He needed to help him through this. _Why did he go out? For a stupid drink. Now Dan was alone._

Eventually he reached the elevator and as it moved he removed his keys. The doors were barely open and Phil had all ready squeezed out and was shouting through the door as he tried to unlock it "I'm here Dan, its fine!" He finally felt the lock click and he shoved the door open, slamming it behind him as he kicked off his shoes. He already knew where Dan would be, and Phil ran quickly to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memory**

Dan heard a faint knock on his door and he called out "Phil!" He frowned slightly, hearing the desperation in his own voice. He didn't hear the door open but suddenly a cold, slightly damp body slide under the duvet next to him. Dan rolled over and removed the bedding from over his head. That was when he realised that he had been crying. He lifted his arm quickly about to wipe the tears away, embarrassed, but reached forward and gently wiped them away with his thumb, smiling. Dan smiled shyly back at him as he felt a blush spread across his cheeks. Phil cleared his throat and said "I'm so sorry I wasn't here Dan" Dan sighed before replying "It doesn't matter". He heard another loud boom of thunder and closed his eyes tightly.

He was walking quickly, head down; trying not to think about his hair was curling right that minute. It was raining, and every now and then Dan jumped at the sound of thunder. He was focused on getting back to the flat so he could dry off and play a video game or watch a film or something. He was walking down an alleyway between some tall buildings, trying to be quick, when suddenly a he heard a large thump to his left, startling him. He turned his head quickly to see what it was, unsure of what he expected. What he didn't expect however, was what he got. A body lay crumpled next to him, one of the legs twisted at a un-imaginable angle. There was no pretending, it was definitely broken. Before even pausing to think, Dan ran over to help. It was a boy, roughly 16, with dark hair and startling green eyes, which were only slightly open. Dan watched as blood trickled out of the corner of the boy's mouth. The boys eyes widened slowly and he met Dan's gaze unwaveringly. "Hi" the boy whispered, and Dan almost laughed at how strange it was. Somehow Dan knew the boy had hit the floor from the top of one of those very tall buildings, and he had a feeling it wasn't accidental. "Hey" he replied, smiling slightly, before thinking _Fuck. What am I doing? I need to get an ambulance…. I need to_. Some of this panic and worry must have shown on his face however, because the boy smiled again. A smile, something so positive, something that showed happiness, completely undermined by the trickle of scarlet blood making its way down the boys pale chin. "Don't worry, I'm fine." Dan opened his mouth to tell him that he obviously wasn't but the boy spoke again "Well, you won't believe that, but honestly. It doesn't even hurt." Dan took his phone from his pocket and said "Look…. I'll call you an ambulance alright? Everything's going to be fine." It felt strange reassuring this stranger, when he was obviously lying. The phone call finished quickly, and the boy was still staring him in the eyes. "They won't get here in time" he said simply "But it's fine. I'm fine. I can feel myself drifting away already." Dan felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he wondered _what could have happened to someone so young and innocent to make them do this? _The boys innocence reminded Dan of Phil. That's what made him do what he did next. God forbid it, but if this was Phil, Dan would want someone to stay with him until he…passed. Dan smiled at the boy again before kneeling down and saying "What's your name?" trying to act normal, to distract the boy from the wound on the back of his head which was gushing blood. "Sam" he said weakly, still smiling. The boy still seemed to sense Dan's worries and he said "It really is fine you know. This is what I want." He paused for a minute before saying "Thanks. It's nice not being alone" Dan felt more tears slide down his cheeks for this stranger "You're welcome" They boy chuckled, a slightly garbled sound that made Dan think there was some internal injuries too. There was definitely no hope for this boy. "You welcome" he said quietly. Sam's eyes started to droop closed and he whispered "Nearly there, im nearly back with my best friend." Dan felt a stabbing pain in his chest and he couldn't stop himself from putting himself in his position, Phil dead. No, he wouldn't think about it. He found the boys hand and held it in his own, still smiling. The boy turned his head slightly to look at Dan. "Do me a favour…" Dan smiled and whispered "My names Dan" The boy smiled back at him, seeming truly contended with his fate, before saying, stronger than before "Live your dreams ok? Be happy, there's no point in wasting your life doing anything else. You never know when or how it's going to be snatched away from you." He coughed, more blood sliding down his chin "People forget that. Remember me, ok Dan? When you feel sad, or you've argued with someone, remember me. Then fix it. Promise?" Dan let one broken sob escape him before swallowing it back and whispering "I promise" Then the boy was gone, his hand falling from Dan's, and thunder echoing around them.

Dan snapped out of the memory to Phil rubbing lazy circles on his back, fresh tears running down his face. Phil smiled down at him sadly, knowing what Dan was thinking about. "Dan. You made that boy's last moments happy ok? You did exactly what you should have, and I'm proud of you. He wasn't alone, and I'm sure that was a great comfort to him." Dan didn't reply, just snuggled further into Phil's chest sighing.

Eventually the storm stop, and Dan was able to stop himself from shaking. He breathed in and out, and slowly felt himself drifting. He remembered what Sam had said to him that day, and murmured sleepily "I love you Phil". Phil looked down at him, smiling. "I love you too."


End file.
